


Eloise in Hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Human, Out of Character, Timings waaay out of sync, kind of crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Croquembouche tower teleported itself into Eloise's suite at the Plaza, Nanny knew that (oh my lawd!) something needed to be done, done, done.





	Eloise in Hogwarts

Really, Eloise had been such a dear lately. Especially to poor Mr Tumblebush. The poor, poor, poor man couldn't really do much of anything, mainly due to his terrible digestion. Eloise had specially asked Nicolas to pass him the best tart the hotel baked for the tea service. Eloise smiled at Nanny, and Nanny was proud, proud, proud.  
"Can I go to the wedding, please, Nanny?"  
Oh, that precocious child had such wide, innocent, devious eyes.  
Of course she couldn't go; the head concierge, William (dear man), had been very very very explicit in his instructions. The Marquis Alphonse Jean-Marie de Bette was most insistent that the 'Poltergiest of the Plaza' was not to ruin his wedding with another 'épisode'. The Marquis was unfortunately witness to the Pumpkin Pie incident.  
Nanny was very patient in repeating all of this to Eloise.  
"You'll be nice and comfortable in your bed, Eloise, dear. You can't leave Weenie and Skipperdee all alone. They'll be sad sad sad!"  
"But Nanny. The wedding needs needs needs to have me, Eloise - and I promise promise promise that I'll be good! Nan neeeeee!"  
The child looked like she was about to throw one of her temper tantrums. Just as Nanny was about to give in, she caught the eye of William the Concierge, white glowed hands clasped regally behind his back.  
He came from a time when the concierges assumed the bearings and mannerisms of a minor royal, complete with a dignity that could not be tarnished even when carrying their guests' vomit stained evening gowns to the laundry room. He may have been the last of his kind at the Plaza, but with his gimlet eyes, balding head and billowing moustache, he made a fine specimen. Jim the bellboy practically quivered every time he dialled up his judgemental gaze.  
He turned that gaze now on Nanny.  
His eyes said "Would you be so easily controlled by a child?"  
His eyebrows said "Are you not the one assumed to take control in such a situation?"  
His moustaches, fluttering in the aftershock of his huff, said "Take strength, Nanny! You are the captain of your own ship and you are nanny to this child! Stay firm against her bluster!"  
Something in Nanny's eyes made Eloise stop her tantrum mid-scream. The young girl was unceremoniously picked up and transported to her room.  
She wasn't happy about the outcome, but that girl really needed to learn the rules rules rules.  
When she finally settled down in bed, Nanny sat victoriously in her armchair, a glass of well-earned hot buttered rum cradled in her hand. She must remember to thank William for his encouragement.  
Nanny's eyes snapped open at the unmistakable sound of crashing china coming from Eloise's room.  
"I swear! Nanny, I swear I only thought about it! WEENIE MUST HAVE DONE IT! "  
Nanny struggled to process reality over her charges' screams. The sherry must have made her muddled muddled muddled.  
Because there, right in the middle of the pink bedspread, was the Marquisés eight foot tall French wedding cake. 


End file.
